This invention relates in general to methods of building walls and, more specifically, to methods of progressively assembling high strength walls below grade as an excavation progressively is deepened.
Buildings often include basements or other subterranean excavations to provide foundations for large buildings, parking garages, storage space or the like. Generally, the earth is removed from the excavation while the surrounding earth is prevented from caving in by temporary restraining walls against which permanent concrete walls constructed. In many cases, only after the entire depth is reached are permanent walls constructed around the excavation. These walls are often formed by constructing forms and pouring concrete into the forms. Often these walls are very tall and considerable danger exists while constructing the temporary retaining walls, forms are constructed and the pours of very heavy wet concrete are made. Also, the expense of very tall forms and retaining walls is considerable.
Thus, there is a continuing need for methods of constructing walls around excavations which are less complex and expensive, and provide greater safety during construction.